Locura Total En Brasil
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: después del FFI los Capitanes mantuvieron el Contacto y organizaron una junta donde se Reunirán en Brasil después de 3 años, pues durante esa estancia algunos de los Jugadores Hicieron de las Suyas logrando Metidas De patas entre otros (HideXMia, FidioxKayla, DylanxMark, IchinosexAki, RoniejoXLeonardo (*Yaoi, Hetero, OC's*)
1. La llegada de los Italianos

Bueno aqui les Triago el prime Capitulo de una Locura total en Brasil que lo Disfruten :)

* * *

Locura Total en Brasil

Capitulo.01 la llegada De Los italianos

Era una Mañana Calurosa en Brasil, los Jugadores del The Kingdom se encontraban practicando, mientras que sus respectivas Novias los Animaban como Lindas Porristas, entre ellas Dos Chicas que resaltaban, una era pelirroja Tés Cobriza y ojos Esmeraldas y la otra Rubia Tés del Mismo color que la Primera y ojos También Esmeraldas, Una Tenia entre 17 y la otra 18 Años de edad.

Nakata Moriría si llega a Ver Tal Animadora-Dijo Un Chico alto de Tés Morena y cabellos empunta y ondulados que clara mente se podían apreciar que estaban tomados por una cola

Ja, Ja, Ja búrlate todo lo Que quieras -Dijo la Pelirroja fingiendo estar molesta

Bueno, lo lamento-Dijo el

Menos Charla y Mas Trabajo-dijo Kamila la prima de Mia

Aeropuerto de Rio de Janeiro

Luca, No te Quedes Atrás-dijo Un chico Moreno

Lo lamento Hide, pero no puedo Creer que después de tantos años por fin la volveremos a Ver-Dijo La Rubia

Bueno, no son tantos años digamos que nos 3 años nada mas-Dijo una Chica Igual a Mia

Estas, Feliz de que veras a tu hermana-Dijo Fidio tomando la Mano la chica

Como no estarlo, soy Kayla Barton-Dijo la Chica Orgullosa

Bueno de que esta claro, Claro está-Dijo Marco

Marco, Aprovecha este Viaje, que tendrás mucho Tiempo a solas Con Gianluca-Dijo jazz

Mi amor Como dices esas cosas-Dijo Gigi

Pero si es Verdad-Dijo Jazz

Pero el Problema es que Gianluca quiere ser el que mete los Goles-Dijo marco

Oye, Gianluca está bien que seas el Seme pero no crees que marquito debería de meterte un gol por alguna vez en la Vida-Kayla

Cuando este Muy Borracho y no me Acuerde ni de mi Nombre-Dijo Gianluca

Hay hombres-Dijo Luca en un tono de Resignación

Eso, eso-Dijeron Kayla y Jazz

Bueno, vamos-Dijo Hide Ignorando el comentario de Luca

Parece que el Macho man, Quiere a su Mujer-Dijo Jazz Burlona dejando a un Hide muy Sonrojado

De vuelta en la cancha

Porque después de la Practica nos vamos por ahí y haces maldades-Dijo Borboleta Besando el Cuello de Olympia

Bob esponja esas hormonas-dijo Olympia

Menos Chape y Mas Trabajo-Dijo Mia asustando a la Parejita

Eres quien menos debe de Hablar-Dijo Olympia

¿Por qué?-Pregunto Mia

Porque tú y Nakata cuando están juntos son peores -Dijo Borboleta

Tú estás Celoso-Dijo Mia Burlona

Yo Celoso, porque-Dijo Borboleta

Bueno, porque, Olympia a un no esta lista y creo que te lo ha dicho miles de Vez-Dijo Mia Defendiendo a su amiga

Gracias Mia-dijo Olympia un poco más Aliviada

Bueno me voy-Dijo Mia

* * *

Tranquilo, de seguro Roniejo buscar la forma de que lo perdones-Dijo Des

Leonardo-Dijo Mia

Que pasa Mia-Dijo Leonardo y Mia le Extendió una Carta

Antes de que la leas la letra es Mia pero Roniejo me dicto todo y está firmada por el-Dijo Mia

Mac Te dicto una carta para mí-Dijo Leonardo

Se un lindo Uke y perdónalo-Dijo Mia

* * *

Seguro que es por aquí-Dijo Luca

Esta Seguro él se guía por el perfume de Mia-dijo Gianluca

Ja, ja que chistoso-dijo Hide

Ahí está-dijo Kayla

Ven les dije que era por aquí-dijo Hide

Mia, ese no es Hide-Dijo Leonardo

Bonito-Dijo Mia Corriendo donde Hide

Mi amor-Dijo Hide atrapándola

Te extrañe mucho-Dijo Mia

Y yo a t Mi amor-Dijo Hide

Mia espero que no te moleste que Hide y Fidio se queden con nosotras-Dijo Kayla

Nah que va, pero Fidio tiene que dormir contigo y Hide duerme conmigo-Dijo Mia Abrazando a Hide posesivamente

Claro-Dijo Kayla

Dormir contigo-Dijo Hide

Que Te incomoda es que la Habitación de invitados la Está usando Kat-Dijo Mia

Que No para Nada, Además como me va incomodar a estas alturas ya eres Mía cierto-Dijo Hide Besando el Cuello de Mia

Hi-Hide aquí no porfabor-dijo Mia cerrando los ojos para controlarse

Mi amor no Sabes lo cuanto te estoy Deseando en este momento-Dijo Hide

Bueno tu Ganas pero tenemos que llevarnos a los chicos-Dijo mia

Mia por nosotros no te preocupes yo los llevo-Dijo Des con las llaves su Camioneta

Entonces yo me llevo a Kayla y Fidio-Dijo Mia

Al Final Des se llevo al resto de los Chicos mientras que Mia se llevo a su Hermana y a su Novio a la Casa

Y papá-Dijo Kayla

Esta viviendo en un departamento con Sara-Dijo Mia

Así que estamos solos-Dijo Kayla

Casi esta Dylan con Mark-Dijo Mia

Bueno váyanse a Jugar un Rato-Dijo Kayla y Mia se llevo a Hide a su Habitación

* * *

Porque tan Cariñoso-dijo Mia besando a Hide

Porque estas Hermosa-Dijo Hide con subiendo la Falda de Mia

Parece que me Extrañaste-Dijo Mia

No sabes cuánto-Dijo Hide dejando los Labios de Mia y Bajando a su Cuello (N/A: Hide para ser Tranquilito es rapidito Chico XD)

* * *

Como Hace Mia para vivir con Mark-Dijo Fidio sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda en la cama de Kayla

Pues no lo se pregúntale tu cuando la Veas, si es que Hide la Suelta un Rato-Dijo Kayla Jugando con uno de los mechones de Fidio

Porque lo Dices-Dijo Fidio

No lo viste lo prendido que estaba con Mia si siguen por ese camino terminaran Concibiendo un Ejercito de bebés-dijo Kayla

Mi amor es tu Hermana y su Novio-Dijo Fidio

Fidio mi amor, cuanto llevamos juntos-Dijo Kayla

2 Años esta semana vamos a cumplir 3 años-Dijo Fidio

Y cuanto llevan ellos-Dijo Kayla

3 años mañana cumplen 4-Dijo Fidio

Hide hace 2 años dejo de ser simplemente el Novio de mi Hermana-Dijo Kayla

* * *

Kat crees que es seguro dejarlos solos-Dijo Lagarto

Carlos Lagarto no me Hables de Bien y Mal que tu y yo Sabemos muy Bien lo Que pasa por tu Cabeza de Reptilsucho-dijo Kat

Kat como sabes eso-Dijo Lagarto sorprendido por las palabras de Su Novia

Mi amor te entiendo lo de la Diferencia de Edad-Dijo Kat

Te amo-Dijo Lagarto besando a su Novia

_En Japón_

Goenji deberías deja Respirar a la Pobre Vicky-Dijo Kido

Yuuto tu eres Igual-Dijo una Chica alado de Kido

Mizumi-Dijo Kido

Ves hasta Tú Novia te delata-Dijo Goenji

Akio, no lo molestes-Dijo Vicky

Vicky, déjalos son como unos Niños pequeños-Dijo Mizumi

Es cierto si no es con Fudo es Con Shuuya-Dijo Haruna

Tienes razón Haruna-dijo Vicky


	2. La llegada de Inglaterra y Japón

Ohaiyou Minna!, Gpues aqui les Traigo el segundo Capitulo

Disclaimer: Inazuma no me pertenece y algunos de los OC's son propiedad de sus respectivos Dueños, lo unico que es mio es la Historia

* * *

Capitulo.02 La llegada de los ingleses y los japoneses

Después de una Larga Noche la mañana Se hiso presente con los primero Rayos del sol

Hide eres un Animal-Dijo Mia despertando

Perdona me mi amor-Dijo Hide acariciando a Mia

Cállate eres un pervertido-Dijo Mia besando a Hide

Pero tú eras la que Pedía más-Dijo Hide Divertido

Cállate que eras tú el que estaba a Full-Dijo Mia

Mi amor no Te enojes-Dijo Hide

No me enoje, solo que hoy- Iba a decir pero Hide la Interrumpió

Feliz Aniversario-Dijo Hide

No lo Olvidaste-Dijo Mia Besando a Hide

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Veo que ya despertaron-Dijo Kayla escuchando ruidos de la Habitación de Mia

Oye hoy es su Aniversario-Dijo Fidio

Si hoy llega Tú hermana-Dijo Kayla

Que, yo quería un viaje donde podía estar solito contigo-dijo Fidio Besando a la Pelirroja

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Hide Bruto-Dijo Mia dándole un pequeño golpe

Y ahora que Hice-Dijo Hide

Mira me quedaron marcas-Dijo Mia pensado en como las Iba a Tapar

Pervertidos-Dijo Kat Entrando a la habitación de Mia

Kat, no entres así como así-dijo Mia

Mia son chupones-Dijo Kat

Katherine sal De mi Habitación Ahora-Grito Mia a su Hermano Menor tirando le un almohada

Ya me Voy-Dijo Kat

Hide-Dijo Mia

Haber-Dijo Hide tomando el maquillaje de Mia

Mientras Mia Discutía con Hide por lo Chupones que el muy Bruto le había dejado la noche anterior, dos Chicas esperaban a los Ingleses y a los Japoneses

Bueno ya estamos Aquí ahora adonde-Dijo Edgar

Pues Tienen que esperar un poco, porque el avión que viene de Japón es a punto de aterrizar-Dijo una Chica de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados

Y viene Rika cierto-Dijo Edgar

Y que acaso no fue clara todo el equipo Japonés esta aquí-Dijo otra Chica de cabellos Rubios y ojos escarlatas que estaba acompañando a la primera chica

Eh no dijo nada de quien venía del Equipo Japonés-Dijo Philip con una Gotita

Ashley-dijo Aki

Aki-Dijo La nombrada

Y Mia-Dijo una chica de Cabellos caramelos y ojos Azules muy parecida Fidio

Pues esto yo-Dijo Jazz

Tuvo una batalla campal con Hide ayer así que me pidió que los viniera a buscar y los llevara al Hotel-Dijo Ashley

Que Mia y Hide discutieron-dijo Vicky

Peor que una discusión, lo que pasa es que Mia y Hide Tuvieron Rock 'n Roll ayer-Dijo Ashley con un suspiro

Lo sabia Hide Nakata es un pervertido-Dijo la oji azul divertida quien Venia de la mano con

Bueno señorita su hermano Fidio la está Esperando-Dijo la Rubia

A todo esto donde esta Endo-Dijo Fudo

Y Kazemaru-Dijo Aki

No otra vez no-Dijo Kido

Otra vez no que-Dijo Philip

Eh hermano ahí vienen-Dijo Haruna

Y así el Grupo se encamino a la Salida, para ir al hotel, mientras Mia se encontraba pegada a la puerta de Mark tratando de que saliera

No Mark serás el Seme de Dylan pero no te permitiré que te levantes a las tres de la Tarde-Dijo Mia detrás de la puerta

Joder Mia déjame Dormir-Dijo Mark

No baja a Desayunar con la Familia-Dijo Mia (N/A: al Final del Fic explicara algunas Cosas)

Pero Mia quiero Dormir-Dijo Mark

Mark además de haber Tenido Rock 'n Roll con Dylan estuviste Bebiendo Te fuiste a la Ducha y con Agua Fría te quiero en 20 min abajo-dijo Mia

-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Siempre suele ser así-Dijo Hide

Casi, por lo General Mark sale a trotar por la mañana así que ahí mi hermana no tiene problemas-dijo Kat

Un Mili Segundo de quien es la Casa-Dijo Fidio sin entender lo que estaba pasando

Bueno es que Mia es una Rusa cuando se enoja-Dijo Kayla la Gemela de Mia

Y eso que tiene que ver-Dijo Hide

La casa antes era de nuestro padre pero como Mark comenzó a traer a Dylan y Mia se Vino a Estudiar, se compro un departamento y de paso se llevo a Sara dejando esta casa a nombre de Mia-Dijo Kat

Lo Voy a Castrar uno de estos Días-Dijo Mia enojada

No Mia lo castro yo si me llega a poner los Cuernos-Dijo Dylan

Lo castran entre los Dos-dijo Hide Divertido

Tu Nakata anda pensado en cómo vas a tapar estos Chupones qué me hiciste anoche-dijo Mia

Mientras la Familia Barton, Kruger, Nakata, Aldena y Keith tomaban el Desayuno una Pareja muy peculiar del grupo del FFI se despertaba

Buenos Días-Dijo Roniejo

Como amaneciste-Dijo Leonardo

Muy Bien ahora que me perdonaste-Dijo Roniejo

No debí de haberme comportado como un Celoso-Dijo Leonardo

Mac Roniejo, está Bien que Leonardo te haya perdonado pero Mamá dice que el Desayuno está servido-Dijo Una Chica detrás de la puerta

Pero que Fastidiosa Eres Amanecer-dijo Roniejo Divertido

Oye como tu Respetas a tu preciado Uke yo también merezco respeto como tu hermana menor-Dijo la Chica

Ya Vamos-dijo Leonardo besando a su Novio

Si Leonardo por fin Había perdonado a su delantero, pero no son la única pareja de muchas que tuvieron una Noche placentera.

Sabes, si Teres nos pilla así me mata y a ti te mete en un Convento-Dijo Presa Acariciando a su pequeña Novia aun que para él no era tan pequeña

No sin antes que yo lo mate a él-Dijo la Chica

Porque lo Dices-Dijo El Chico

Que no Sabes, mientras el esta de Novio con Ashley se come la Cabeza por Edgar pero el inglesito adora a su Novia-Dijo La Chica

Ahora volveremos con la Súper Familia.

Bueno, que tal su Noche de placer-Dijo Dylan

Ni que lo digas, el muy animal me dejo tres chupones-Dijo Mia

Hide, eso no es nada con los que me Deja Mark-Dijo Dylan

Dylan no les des Ideas-Dijo Mia con un Puchero

A todo esto quiero Saber cómo que angelito está saliendo con Strada-Dijo Kayla

¿Angelito?-Dijo Hide

Hay Hide, porfabor hace años que le Decimos angelito-Dijo Mia

Y así paso la Mañana hasta que los equipos que habían llegado hasta ahora decidieron juntarse estaban todas las parejas menos dos esa era las de Hide y Mia que tenían escusa para llegar tarde pero y Mark con Dylan donde estaban esos dos…

Pero porque no llegan-Dijo Rika

No tengo ni la menor Idea, son un par de revoltosos-Dijo Roniejo

Eres quien menos debe de Hablar que tú te desapareces un Día entero con Leonardo-Dijo Falcao

Mira quién habla el señor que no puede tener ni un día a su Novia en la Cama-Dijo Roniejo

Oigan no discutan-Dijo una chica de cabellos castaños tomados en una Cola y ojos Dorados

Pero Destiny-Dijeron Ambos chicos

Ella tiene razón perecen niños de 5 años jugando a mi casa es más grande que tu casa-Dijo Lagarto

Lamentamos la Tardanza pero Dylan tuvo un inconveniente en el Camino-Dijo Mark

Aquí faltan dos personas donde están Nakata y Mia-Dijo Dylan

Ellos llegaran más Tarde-Dijo Aki

Y Fubuki-Dijo Endo

Ah Fue a comprar Agua con Fidio-Dijo la hermana de Fidio

Y dejas solo a Tu novio Rin-Dijo Endo

Endo yo no soy una loco de los Celos como tú con Kazemaru-Dijo Rin

Yo no soy celoso, yo solo cuido a Mi Novio-Dijo Endo

Endo si eres Celoso, eres tan celoso que no dejas que ni el perro se me acerque-Dijo Kazemaru con una gotita

Bueno ya llegamos-Dijeron Fidio y Fubuki

Bueno veo que están hablando de quien es mas celoso, pues yo le Diré que hay dos personas que son Muy celosas y esas son Angelo y Mia-Dijo Mia

Sabes Fidio, Nadie es más Celoso que Bianca con su Novio-Dijo Raffaele

Y a todo esto ella va a Venir-Dijo Leonardo

No, está de Viaje con supero Novio

Bueno y que hay de Ti, dejaste a Nicole mi Amiga por Philip-Dijo una voz a la espaldas de los Chicos

De donde Vienen-Dijo Demonio

Pues esto, Fuimos a comprar una Cosas-Dijo Hide

Mia Ya le Dijiste-Dijo Aki

Si ya sabe-Dijo Mia

Como que Aki supo antes que yo que soy tu Novio-Dijo Hide

Espera, no te enojes si ella fue la que me ah estado ayudando para fingir delante de ustedes-Dijo Mia

No entiendo que están Hablando-Dijo Vicky

Chicas se los Cuento a la noche Si y Hide se los Dirá a los Chicos-Dijo Mia

Pues Andando que caridad esta preparando un Almuerzo muy Rico-dijo Mark

Tú siempre pensado en Comer, Dormir y Tener Sexo-Dijo Dylan

ES SEME, NO SE LE PUEDE HACER NADA-dijo Leonardo Divertido

Apoyo a Leonardo-Dijo Hide

Hide cállate, que eres igual-Dijo Fidio Burlón

Yo-Dijo Hide

Si Mira nada Más a la pobre Mia-Dijo Leonardo

Bueno, Bueno Vamos-Dijo Kat

Y así llegaron a la Casa donde Vivían Mia y Mark, los que no la Conocían quedaron impresionados con lo Bonita que era claro era una Casa Antigua que perteneció a un Gobernador que después la dejo abandonada y el padre de las Chica la compro dejando que su actual esposa la decorara a su gusto acepción de la habitación de los chicos que ellos mismos la Habían decorado.

* * *

Bueno Gracias por su Reviws

_The-Queen-Nasuda: si Gianluca esta algo inquieto con su pequeño uke Revelde y Roniejo y Leonardo son la pareja mas peculiar del Grupo, y con respecto a los Oc voy hacer los imposible para presentarlas._

_Vicky ket-sujen: me algra que te haya gustado el Cap y pienso toturar a Shuuya un rato en proximo Capitulo._

_Anelisse Lovegood: Wajkajakja Si Hide es un pervertido y lo del Ejercito de bebés ya se esta empezando a Cumplir._

Bueno ahora voy a Explicar algunas cosas

_1° bueno se preguntaran que hace mark viviendo con Mia si ambos tiene a sus respectivas parejas, pues verán los padre de amos están casados y mia Quiere reforzar el lazo Familiar que tiene con Mark por parte de Dylan ya que la mamá de Mia y el papá de Dylan También están casados._

_2° Destiny, Ashely y Tyler (quien aparecerá en el próximo capitulo), son Primos de Mia por parte de papá._

_3° Mia Tiene dos hermanas de sangre Kayla Barton su gemela y Novia De Fidio Katherine Barton su hermana de 17 años y Novia de Lagarto que viven junto a ella en el Fic._

_4° Vicky es amiga de Mia de cuando ella jugaba en el Orfeo y Rin es la Cuñada de Kayla osea Rin es la Hermanita de Fidio. _

_5° Kamila salio en el Primer Capitulo y en segundo Salio con presa tras su larga noche de pasión, bueno ademas de ser la hermana menor de Teres como menciono Presa es Prima Materna de las Hermanas Barton._

_6° Ya todos sabemos que Hide es un pervertido, pues eso es solo la faceta que muestra para llamar la Atención, aun que la verdad yo me imagino a Hide todo un pervertido de Adulto._

__Bueno espero que le haya servido las pequeñas aclaraciones hasta el proximo Capitulo C:


	3. baby on Board

Ohaiyou Minna!; pues aqui el 3° Capitulo

* * *

Capitulo.03 Baby On Board

Estaban casi todos Reunido solo faltaban Unicorn y The Empire que llegarían en un par de días, estaban todos sentados un una larga mesa en el Jardín de la casa, Estaban hablando alegremente hasta que la Voz de Kayla los Interrumpió.

Quiero Hacer un Brindis por los Equipos que están aquí Reunidos porque después de 3 años podemos vernos las Caras-Dijo Kayla y todos hicieron un Brindis

Yo También quiero hacer un Brindis, por mi Mujer y futura madre de mi hijo-Dijo Hide

Hide Quería contárselos a Las Chicas a la Noche-Dijo Mia

Ya era hora Mia, ahora Tienes una escusa para dejar atado al Italiano-Dijo Roniejo

Mac Roniejo, Mia Felicidades por su pequeño Miembro en la Familia Nakata-Dijo Leonardo

Una Duda-Dijo Rin

Cual-Dijo Mia sonrojada

Cuanto meses Tienes Ya-Dijo Vicky

4 Meses-Dijo Mia

Entonces esta Noche, Hay que Celebrar por el Futuro Padre-Dijo Falcao

Falcao Tu llegas Borracho y te vas a dormir con la Iguana –dijo Destiny

Te la tiraron Grande Falcao-Dijo Roniejo y Falcao Miro con recelo a Roniejo y se Volvió a su Novia

Pero Mi amor, estamos hablando del Fututo Padre, hay que celebrar-Dijo Falcao

Deja lo Des, de todos modos solo por esta Noche no tendrá Sexo-Dijo Mia

Y yo Mi amor puedo Tomar-Dijo Hide

Fidio te lo dejo en tus manos-Dijo Mia

Esta es tu oportunidad Marco-Dijo Kat

Si la voy a provechar-Dijo Marco Bajito

Fidio porque dijiste que las dos personas más celosas son Angelo y Mia-Dijo Presa

Pues en Italia los Dos jugadores más Codiciados por las chicas son Strada y Hide-Dijo Fidio

Si pero espera a ver sus caras cuando se enteren de que Hide va a Ser Papá-Dijo Angelo Divertido

Como te gusta torturar a las Fans-Dijo Demonio mirando a Su angelito

Cierto-Dijo Angelo inocente

Hidetoshi Nakata-Dijo Mia con aura Acecina

Mi amor tu y yo sabemos quien es mi Fan numero 1°-Dijo Hide Tragando Saliva

No me quiero saber que me estas engañando con una de esas Fansuchas-Dijo Mia

Creo que anoche te lo dejo más que claro que te ama ti y solo a ti-Dijo Dylan con una sonrisa picara

Y como lo Sabes-Dijo Kat Inocente

Kat aun eres muy Joven como para entender lo que hicieron eso pervertidos anoche-dijo Mark

Supongo que ya te dieron la charla, Cierto-Dijo Vicky

Si, no me pude zafar-Dijo Kat

Entonces, no eres tan joven-Dijo Shuuya

Fue Culpa de Mia que nos dieron la Charla-Dijo Kat

¿Culpa de Mia?-Dijo Angelo

Bueno, no saben que Mia dejo de ser virgen a los 17 años-Dijo Kat

¡KATHERINE!-Dijo Mia más roja que la nariz de rudolf en Navidad

Lagarto y después Reclamas de que Kat es muy inocente-Dijo Coruja quien se había mantenido Callado todo el tiempo

Cállense que la única que no ha roto la promesa de Virginidad Aquí es Olympia y eso es de Admirar-Dijo Kat

Katherine no me digas que tu-Dijo Mia

Que, no, le eh tocado ni un pelo-Dijo Lagarto Nervioso

Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo, si yo me entregue a Hide fue porque estaba lista además fue con el hombre que amo-Dijo Mia

Kat, Tu Sabes que Fidio y yo con el Permiso de Rin, Ya tuvimos nuestra primera vez y fue hace poco-Dijo Kayla

Agradece que no Fuiste como Destiny y Falcao-Dijo Mia

Bueno, Bueno Ya entendí entonces no hay apuro cierto-Dijo Kat Mirando Lagarto

Yo te espero todo el Tiempo que necesites-Dijo Lagarto

Mia, Mi amor que pasa-Dijo Hide preocupado al ver que su Novia estaba llorando

Es que jamás me imagine tener esta charla con Kat-Dijo Mia

Hay de algo de lo que te arrepientes-Dijo Hide

No seas tonto, Hide me acabas de hacer la mujer más Feliz del mundo por la simple Razón de que estoy esperando un Hijo del hombre a quien amo-Dijo Mia

Sabes Mi amor, tu también me has hecho el hombre más Feliz por las dos razones que me hacen amarte como loco y son uno porque dentro de ti llevas una de mis razones de vivir y amarte cada día más y la otra es porque a pesar de haber cometido muchos errores en nuestra Relación tu me has seguido amando y de eso te estoy eternamente agradecido-Dijo Hide Mirando Fijo a Mia

Saben esto es un momento que nunca se debe de olvidad-Dijo Roniejo

Tienes Razón él ha peleado por mantener a flote un Relación a Distancias, claro sin mencionar que Mia también pelea por mantenerla-Dijo Leonardo

Y ahora con un Bebé esa relación se fortalecerá mucho más-Dijo Borboleta

Que a ustedes dos Roniejo y Borboleta les pico el Bicho de la paternidad-Dijo Kamila

Y tu Kami algún día tienes pensado en ser mamá-Dijo Roniejo

Eso espero-Dijo Kami

Y así paso el Día, Los chicos estaba todos Reunidos en la casa de los Kruger Barton para irse todos juntos mientras que las Chicas y algunos de los Ukes harían una pijamada.

Bueno Mi amor cuídate y trata de no beber mucho que cuando te pasas de copas te pones muy meloso-Dijo Mia acomodando la chaqueta de Hide

Bueno Mi amor y tu Cuida de Nuestro hijo-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia

Porfabor pero porfabor Falcao trata de no emborracharte-Dijo Destiny con sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno

Bueno mi Sirena-Dijo Falcao Besando a Destiny

Marco tu como vas con ellos te los encargamos igual a ti Fidio-Dijo Rin dándole el último Beso a Fubuki

Cuídate, No me quiero enterar de que estuviste haciendo competencia de quien tomas Mas, pórtate bien si-Dijo Leonardo

Bueno, Te doy mi palabra-Dijo Roniejo Besando a Leonardo

Gigi Blasi si me entero de que estuviste influenciando por ahí, de verdad me voy a Enojar contigo- Dijo Jazz

Bueno prometo pórtame Bien-Dijo Gigi Tomando a Jazz para Besarla

Edgar te comportas como un caballero-Dijo Rika (N/A: desde cuando hay RikaxEdgar, pues no se preocupen que pronto llegara Teres para revolver el Gallinero)

Bueno Mi lady-Dijo Edgar besando la frente de Rika

Qué lindo todos preocupados por sus novios-Dijo Aki con nostalgia

Tranquila Aki si calculo bien mañana o pasado te llega una sorpresa-Dijo Mia

Tsunami porfa pórtate Bien nada de escaparse para ir a surfear de noche-Dijo Tachimukai

Tranquilo, no me voy a escapar-Dijo Tsunami acariciando a su portero

Y así los Chicos partieron, al bar de donde Roniejo era Amigo del dueño

Estas segura de que se comportaran-Dijo Leonardo

Lo dudo-Dijo Mia

Entonces-Dijo Leonardo

Mira déjalos de todos modos no todos los Días los chicos tienen la oportunidad salir y emborracharse esta olvidar quienes son-Dijo Mia

Porque tengo el presentimiento de que Endou sera el que no cumpla con lo que prometió-Dijo Kazemaru

Y que Prometió-Dijo Aki y todos lo miraron de reojo

De que no bebería ni una gota de alcohol durante toda la noche-Dijo Kazemaru

Bueno y has pensando en un nombre-Dijo Leonardo

Pues solo eh pensado en un nombre de Niño-Dijo Mia sonrojada

Y cual sería-Dijo Tachimukai

Pues si en niño me gustaría que se llamara como el padre-Dijo Mia aun sonrojada

Pues porque no mejor te ayudamos a buscar un nombre de niña por si es niña-Dijo Rika

Y que sugieren-Dijo Mia

Sabes a mi gusta Alejandra-Dijo Kamila

Tu primer nombre también es bonito-Dijo Aki

Pensemos en un nombre que valla acuerdo al apellido-Dijo Kazemaru

Selena, es un nombre muy bonito-Dijo Kayla

Pero Selena se llama la Hija de Rococo y Antonella-Dijo Mia

Yo tengo uno que te va a gustar mucho-Dijo Leonardo

Enserio-Dijo Mia

Pues era el nombre de mi Abuela-Dijo Leonardo

Y como se llamaba-Dijo Rika

Paz-Dijo Leonardo

Qué lindo nombre Paz-Dijo Rin

Paz Nakata, oigan queda a la perfección y está claro es un nombre maravilloso-Dijo Mia

Sabía que te gustaría-Dijo Leonardo con una Sonrisa

Porque no vemos si Rococo está conectado-Dijo Mia sentándose frente a la laptop

Mientras las chicas junto a los Ukes veían si Rococo estaba Conectado por Skype, Los Chicos lo estaban paso de Maravilla

Y Nakata ya han pensado en un nombre-Dijo Roniejo

Pues no sé si a Mia le Agrade pero me gustaría si llegara a ser Niño que se llamara Hidetoshi-Dijo Hide Orgulloso

Como el Padre-Dijo Presa

Lo otro seria ponerle el nombre de mi padre pero Mia me mata-Dijo Hide

Sabes veo que no has pensado en un nombre de Niña, pues a Mí me gusta el Nombre de la Abuela de Leonardo que Se llamaba Paz-Dijo Roniejo

Pues es un Bonito Nombre-Dijo Hide

Y como Te sientes ahora que sabes que vas a ser papá-Dijo Fudo

Genial, es una sensación que casi no la puedes describir, si me siento así ahora no me quiero ni imaginar el día del parto-Dijo Hide Divertido

Y tu Fudo cuando piensas ponerte las Pilas con respecto a Kido-Dijo Shuuya

Ni que lo Digas Mizumi es Griega pero es dura de engañar-Dijo Fudo

Ósea estas empeñado en levantárselo-Dijo Hide

Está Claro No, Mizumi no sabe las cosas que Kido y yo hicimos en preparatoria-Dijo Fudo

Sabes, no sé porque en el FFI desconfilaba de ti-Dijo Hide

Por mi cara de Violador en Serie, Me imagino que Tenias miedo de que me Comiera a Mia, pero tranquilo nunca me habría atrevido a tocarle un pelo-Dijo Fudo

Y pensar que Hide tuvo competencia en el FFI con respecto a Mia-Dijo Shuuya

Si lo dices por Julian, ese día que le estaba coqueteando casi le rompo la cara-Dijo Hide

Y porque no se la Rompiste-Dijo Roniejo

Porque Mia me detuvo-Dijo Hide

Y no saben el Show que le hiso-Dijo Gianluca

Cual-dijeron el resto de los Chicos

Busco de una u otra forma sacarme celos, has que lo logro-Dijo Hide

Tu mismo Dijiste un ves que Mia era como una Niña Pequeña-Dijo Marco

Pero aquí entre nosotros que es lo que te vuelve más loco de Mia-dijo Roniejo

Lo Buena que es en la cama-Dijo Dylan burlón

Si podría ser, pero sus ojos son lo que hace que me descontrole radicalmente, sus Dos Esmeraldas son lo que cautivaron de ella-Dijo Hide

Guardan un Secreto que Nadie ha podido descifrar-Dijo Mark

Si, son Tan profundos que me descontrolan-Dijo Hide

Hay que admitir que los Ojos de Mia son únicos yo tampoco tuve la Oportunidad de apreciarlos Bien hasta que me ayudo con la Carta para Leo-Dijo Roniejo

Mientras tanto en la pijamada los Ukes interrogaban a Mia

Que Fue lo que Te Cautivo de Hide Además de su forma de llevarte a la Cama-Dijo Leonardo

Dioses Leo, Pues lo que me vuelve loca de Hide es su Amor por el Futbol, eso hace lo Ame como loca, como a él se pierde en mis ojos yo me Pierdo en su forma de Juagar-Dijo Mia

Vaya, eres un chica muy detallista-Dijo Rika

Y hay otra cosa que te guste del-Dijo Tachimukai

Su Cabello, nunca supe el porqué, desde que éramos niños que me ah gustado su cabellos-Dijo Mia

No muchas chicas tienden a Fijarse en el Cabello-Dijo Aki

Si, porque algunas se Fijan en el físico-Dijo Kayla

Y a ti Kayla que fue lo que te cautivo de Fidio-Dijo Mia

Su Ternura, su carita de osito de peluche-Dijo Kayla con casi un desangrado nasal

* * *

_Queen: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este Capi tambien haya sido de tu agrado_

_Vicky: Gracias por tus Reviws que me alegara que te haya Gustado la Idea de que te haya emparejado con goenji. _

_Anelisse: Como Mia ya dijo, Hide es un pervertido, Anima y Bruto, por los Chupones, y cuando quieras hago que fubu te deje chupones a Ti XD_

_Chicas de verdad Gracias por Sus Reviws de los Capitulos Anteriores, esos son la mayor inspracion de un autor._


	4. Momentos a solas y un recuerdo Triste

Ohaiyou Minna! como andan?, pues aquí les Traigo el 4 capitulo que lo Disfruten

* * *

Capitulo.04 Momentos a Solas y un recuerdo Triste

Los Chicos habían llegado lo suficientemente sobrio como para detenerse admirar a su parejas como dormían plácidamente, parecían unos verdaderos Angelitos.

Que tiernas De Ves Kami cuando duermes-Dijo Presa carrucando a Kami

Ni que lo digas, es la primera vez que Veo a Leonardo tan tranquilo, y esta vez no fui yo quien lo dejo agotado-Dijo Roniejo con una Sonrisa

Yo creo que deberíamos de acomodarlos-Dijo Tsunami

Chicos porque no pasan la noche aquí así podrán cuidar a sus parejas-Dijo Mark

Hide porque no llevas a Mia a la Habitación para que este más Cómoda-Dijo Dylan

Claro-Dijo Hide Tomando a Mia en brazos

Tachi eres lindo cuando Duermes-Dijo Tsunami acariciando al chico

¿Shuuya, te quedaras?-Pregunto una Dormida Vicky

Espera, que como escuchaste el comentario de Dylan-Dijo Shuuya

Eso no importa aprovecha-Dijo Hide

Hide no seas así-Dijo Mia despertándose

Mi amor sigue durmiendo-Dijo Hide

Hide-Dijo Mia Mirando a Hide

Ahora eres tú, la Que quiere-Dijo Hide

Hideee-Dijo Mia

Si tú lo deseas-Dijo Hide

Gane-Dijo Mia

Un segundo, el bebé-Dijo Hide

Moh-dijo Mia

No Mi amor el Bebé-dijo Hide Serio

Fubu-Dijo Rin

Que pasa Rin-Dijo Fubuki

Fubu yo quiero-Dijo Rin

Rin me Estás Diciendo que Quieres eso-Dijo Fubuki

No a mi Hermana No-dijo Fidio

Cállate que tú estarás muy ocupado conmigo-dijo Kayla

Las chicas estaban a full sin mencionar a los Ukes-Dijo Tsunami

Entonces que esperamos hay que darles lo que quieren-Dijo Falcao

Yo no me quiero Arriesgar-Dijo Hide

Porque-Dijo Fudo

El Bebé que Mia Espera-Dijo Hide

Cuanto te cuesta encender a Mia-Dijo Roniejo

Mucho-Dijo Hide

Entonces al bebé no le pasara nada-Dijo Mia cerca del oído de Hide

Bueno, ya que insistes-Dijo Hide y la cargo hasta la Habitación

Hide-Dijo Mia

Shhh-Hide cayó a Mia con un Beso

Fubu-Dijo Rin

Fidio-Dijo Fubuki

Ya no puedo hacer nada, no soy Nadie para prohibirles-Dijo Fidio con un Suspiro

Ya no me Aguanto-Dijo Shuuya besando el Cuello de Vicky

Shuuya, soy Tuya-Dijo Vicky

Y así los chicos sucumbieron a los encantos de sus parejas

Porque siempre me rindo ante tus encantos eh Leo-Dijo Roniejo

Yo tampoco lo sé-Dijo Leonardo Besando a Roniejo

,-,-,-,-,-

Gian-Dijo Marco

Te amo Marco-Dijo Gianluca

Gian, yo también te amo-Dijo Marco

,-,-,-,-,-

Fidio, que nos está pasando-Dijo Kayla

No lo sé, pero no me importa-Dijo Fidio

Fidio-Dijo Kayla

,-,-,-,-

Pero que les pasa-Dijo Olympia

No lo sé tú no te sientes a Si-Dijo Borboleta

Bueno, quieres la Verdad-Dijo Olympia

Si-Dijo Borboleta

Lo estuve pensando y si quiero tener mi primera vez contigo-Dijo Olympia

Oly Bu-Dijo Borboleta Besando a su Novia

,-,-,-,-

Mmm..., como te amo Mia-Dijo Hide

Trata de no ser un bruto dejándome Chupones como la Otra Ves-Dijo Mia

Tranquila, prometo no dejarte los a la vista-Dijo Hide tirando de los cordones la polera de Mia con sus dientes

Hide-Dijo Mia con un Gemido

Hide Sabia que cuando Mia Gemía su Nombre es porque estaba lista

Que fue lo que hice para recibir tal belleza-dijo Hide llegando al clímax con ella

Hide-Dijo Mia dejando los labios del moreno ella odiaba que Hide dijera esas cosas

Mi amor que pasa-Dijo Hide asombrado por la reacción de su novia lo que no sabía era que ella no fue la única que reacción de esa Forma

,-,-,-,-

Mark que pasa-Dijo Dylan

Nada, estoy Bien-Dijo Mark abrazando a Dylan

Seguro, sabes que pues contar conmigo-Dijo Dylan

Al Día Siguiente

Quien va por Teres al Aeropuerto-Dijo Kayla

Yo-Dijo Roniejo

Llévate mi auto-Dijo Mia

Bueno-Dijo Roniejo

Mia-Dijo Mark

Cállate Mark no te quiero escuchar-Dijo Mia

Mi amor-Dijo Hide sorprendido por la reacción de Mia

Mia, porque-Dijo Mark

Sabes, porque, yo te dije que fueras Feliz y tú el muy tonto me busco Igual-Dijo Mia

No entiendo-Dijo Kayla

Mark Kruger por tu culpa no puedo tener relaciones tranquila porque me hace sentí culpable, cuando Hide me dice que me ama, que soy la única en su vida que fui su primera Novia, me encantaría que esas palabras me hicieran sentir que soy la única en su vida pero lo único que logran es que me sienta culpable y más ahora-Dijo Mia soltando el llanta y Mark se paró de su lugar y tomo la mano de Mia

Golpéame, dame una cachetada, eso lo que te tiene así anda hazlo porfabor-dijo Mark y Mia lo golpea con tal Fuerza que le dejo la mano marcada

Ere un Idiota yo quiero que me dé muestres que de verdad eres Feliz con Dylan o acaso también te da culpa-Dijo Mia

Mia-Dijo Mark

Quiero dejar de su Tu ex ahora tu y yo somos Familia quiero ser tu hermana como lo era cuando estábamos en estados unidos-Dijo Mia y Mark la abraso

Sabes que un te sigo amando y Dylan lo sabe, pero me duele verte Feliz con otro-Dijo Mark

Acéptalo, soy tu hermanita-Dijo Mia

Tienes Razón lo eres-Dijo Mark

Yo quiero que seas Feliz con Dylan por eso rompí contigo, no quería seguir engañote-Dijo Mia

Lo sé y ahora lo entiendo-Dijo Mark

Suéltame que apestas a Sexo-Dijo Mia

Tu no digas Nada que Nakata te dejo su aroma impregnado en ti-Dijo Mark

Ah, Cállate que tu no dejas que el pobre Dylan te meta ni un gol-Dijo Mia

Tu también-Dijo Mark

¿Yo también qué?-Dijo Mia curiosa

Todo Unicorn me fastidia excepto de Steve que se la pasa con Sean-Dijo Mark

Para, para, para, Que Steve y Sean Que-Dijo Mia

Si son pareja-Dijo Mark

Wuju, lo sabia-Dijo Mia

Que ya lo Sabias-Dijo Mark

Saberlo yo era la que los molestaba-Dijo Mia

Vaya, así que hiciste De Cupido-Dijo Mark

Eh, chicos como andan-Dijo Hide saliendo de la nada

No estamos haciendo nada-Dijo Mark

Mi amor estas Celoso-Dijo Mia

Quien yo, No-Dijo Hide

Si Estas Celoso, Tranquilo yo le soy Fiel a Dylan-Dijo Mark

Bueno Leo-Dijo Mia

Que-Dijo Leonardo

Anda tú a buscar a Teres, a Domon e Ichinose-Dijo Mia

Bien yo voy- Dijo Leonardo

Leo, Me acompañas-Dijo Roniejo

Yo manejo que tu aun estas bajo alcohol aun-Dijo Leonardo

Bueno-dijo Roniejo dándoles las llaves a Leo

Buenos Días-Dijeron Rin y Fubu

Uf, veo que lo pasarón Bien a noche-Dijo Mark

Rin esos son chupones-Dijo Mia

QUE DONDE-Dijo Rin

No lo Grites que Fidio se entera-Dijo Mia

Jejeje, parece que no fuimos los Únicos Leo-Dijo Roniejo

Dios, Roniejo Cállate que mi hermano Se entera-Dijo rin

Bueno Leo vamos que tenemos que ir a buscar a los americanos y a Teres-Dijo Roniejo con una sonrisa maligna

Porque temo que esto es malo-Dijo Leonardo

Y con respecto a los Chupones de Fubuki será mejo que pienses en una escusa-Dijo Hide

Shhh-Lo callo rin

Que pasa-Dijo Fidio

Nada, Oye Rin veo que los mosquitos te picaron en el Cuello y el Brazo quieres que te pase una Crema para las picaduras-Dijo Mia

Claro-Dijo Rin

Jodeme que esos eran chupones y no Picaduras-Dijo Fidio

No tranquilo son picaduras nada mas-Dijo Hide dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo

Bien, solo porque tu me los Dices les voy a creer

Aeropuerto

A qué hora dijeron que iban a estar aquí-Dijo Roniejo

No sea así, ya van a Bajar-Dijo Leonardo tratando de Calmar a su pareja

Eh Roniejo-Dijo Teres

Teres-Dijo Roniejo

Cuanto Tiempo-Dijo Teres abrazando a Roniejo

Teres-Dijo la Voz de Kat

¡KAT!-Dijeron Roniejo y Leonardo

Hola-Dijo Kat

Como es que estas aquí-dijo Roniejo

Pues me cole y ustedes ni cuenta se dieron-Dijo Kat

Pero como-Dijo Leonardo

Oye tu eres una muy buena distracción para Roniejo-Dijo Kat

Kat-Dijeron dos personas

Domon y Ichinose-Dijo Kat

Eh Chicos-Dijo Domon

Bueno ya estamos-Dijo Kat

Jovencita vamos a hablar seria mente-Dijo Roniejo

Contigo ni a la Esquina Roniejo para eso déjale en el trabajo a Carlos que a él si lo escucho-Dijo Kat

No, Me vas a escuchar-Dijo Roniejo


	5. Te voy a Recuperar

Ohaiyou Minna!, Aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo del fic y pido disculpas si me retrase pero no sabia como continuar el Capitulo, pues aquí esta la primera metida de pata de uno de los Chicos haber si adivinan de Quien, aun pare que les hago adivinar si ya lo van a descubrir XD disfruten el Capitulo, tengo que advertir que casi lloro haciendo el Capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo.05 Te voy a Recuperar

Roniejo había llegado sermoneando a Kat, por a verse colado en el auto de su hermana, Lagarto tratando calmar las Aguas Teres riendo por como discutían Kat y Roniejo Clara mente esos dos son como padre eh Hija.

YA BASTA-Grito Leonardo Molesto

Eh-Dijeron Roniejo y Kat

Que no pueden comportarse como personas civilizadas-Dijo Leonardo

Leo, No te enojes-Dijo Roniejo detrás de Leonardo

Kat, eso estuvo Mal-Dijo Lagarto

Ya lo sé pero quería ver a Ichinose y no podía esperar-Dijo Kat

Mi amor, Me imagino que extrañaste a Ichinose de todos modos son primos-Dijo Lagarto

* * *

Mia que le pasa a Hide, esta tan...-Dijo Rococo del Otro Lado de la pantalla

Cariñoso, No lo sé desde que llego que esta así-Dijo Mia

Es que la amo y más ahora-Dijo Hide

Porque-Dijo Rococo

Pues Veras, no serás el Único Papá Del FFI-Dijo Mia

A ver si entendí, tu y Hide van hacer padres-Dijo Rococo con una sonrisa picara

Porque pones esa sonrisa-Dijo Hide Inocente

Anda no te hagas el Inocente ahora-Dijo Rococo

Si, Rococo Sabe-Dijo Mia

No me hago soy Inocente-Dijo Hide Divertido

Hide parecemos Conejos, Haciendo el Amor todos los Días-Dijo Mia

Pobre Mia necita un descanso-Dijo Rococo

Si Mi amor Necito un Break-Dijo Mia

No te lo puedo dar-Dijo Hide

Hide con que una noche no tengan Sexo a nadie le hace daño-Dijo Rococo

Tienes Razón, pero Mia es como mi Droga-Dijo Hide

Si pero a veces la Droga es mala-Dijo Rococo

Hagamos una cosa-Dijo Mia

Bueno Chicos los Dejos y Hide has me caso-Dijo Rococo

Lo intentare-Dijo Hide

Adiós-dijo Rococo

Adiós-Dijeron Hide y Mia

Adonde Vas-Dijo Hide

...-Mia no Respondió solo Fue a Su Closet y de él Sacando un Bikini Blanco con Lunares Calipsos y unos Short de Mezclilla Cortos

Vas a La Piscina-dijo Hide siguiendo Cada Movimiento de la Pelirroja

No-Dijo Mia

Y entonces-Dijo Hide

No te importa-Dijo Mia Saliendo de la Habitación

Estas rechonchita-Dijo Hide Bajito y Mia se paró en Seco dándole la Espalda a Hide y se devolvió para buscar algo y fue cuando Tomo un Peluche que estaba por ahí

No Estoy Gorda, es que tengo a Tu hijo dentro de mi-Dijo Mia tirándole el Peluche a Hide

Mia, No quise Decir que estabas Gorda dije que Ya se te notaba el embarazo-Dijo Hide detrás de Mia

Cállate Hidetoshi Nakata, No me Hables-Dijo Mia Enojada

Mi amor, no te Enojes, Sabes Te ves Linda Así-Dijo Hide casi suplicando

Quieres cerrar Tu Boca un Rato-Dijo Mia Enojada, eso le Dolió a Hide que Mia lo tratara de esa pero el Tenia la culpa

Mia, Porfabore-Dijo Hide

Déjame, Puedo Cuidar de mí y mi hijo sola-Dijo Mia y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación

Bien, pero después no Supliques que vuelva-Dijo Hide enojado, esa había sido su primera discusión Fuerte en los años que llevan de relación

Hide y Mia-Dijo Ichinose Preocupado ya que había escuchado la Discusión

En su Habitación-dijo Hide y Ichinose fue a la Habitación de Mia

* * *

Si eres Tu Nakata ándate no quiero Ver-Dijo Mia Llorando

Soy Ichinose-Dijo el Castaño cerrando la puerta de tras de si

Ichino-kun, enserio estoy Gorda-Dijo Mia

No, Mia el No quiso decir eso-Dijo Ichinose acariciando a la Pelirroja

* * *

Y ahora que le Hiciste a Mi Prima-Dijo un Chico Moreno Cabellos Castaños y ojos Dorados Agarrando a Hide de la Camisa

Hice un comentario inofensivo y mia se enojo-Dijo Hide adolorido

Hay-Dijo el Chico Suspirando

Lo es, no debí-Dijo Hide

Mira, tienes que pelear para que Mia te perdone-Dijo el Chico

Pero como lo voy hacer no me quiere ver, Me dijo que podía Criar a nuestro hijo Sola-Dijo Hide ahora Si soltando unas Lágrimas

Ya había pasado una semana de la Discusión y Mia Actuaba mas Fría con Hide y eso lo estaba Matando al Moreno, pero este agarro la poca esperanza que le Quedaba para hablar con la Chica, para poder salvar su relación y recuperar a la Mujer Que ama con locura.

Y que Quieres-Dijo la chica indiferente

Perdóname, porfabor Mia Te amo-Dijo Hide con un Nudo en la Garganta

...-No hubo respuesta por parte de la Chica hora del Plan B y Hide de su bolsillo saco una Cajita con forma de regalo.

Mia, yo se que por el amor que aun me tienes, perdóname porfabor me estas matando-Dijo Hide

...-Sin Respuesta nueva mente

Mia Te amo, no pienso dejar que esto termine sin una razón concreta-Dijo Hide abriendo la Cajita

Yo-Mia trato de hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su Boca

Mia, Me harías el Honor de casarte conmigo-Dijo Hide

Perdóname tu a mi no debí de haber reaccionado de esa forma-Dijo Mia Soltando el Llanto

Y que dices te casarías conmigo-Dijo Hide

Si acepto-Dijo Mia Abrasando a Hide

Te amo y sin Ti no vivo, prometo cuidarlos a los dos-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia

Eh, corrige lo de dos-Dijo Mia

Que quieres Decir-Dijo Hide Preocupado

Son Gemelos-Dijo Mia con una sonrisa

Ge-Gemelos-Dijo Hide y una Gran sonrisa de dibujo en la cara de Hide

* * *

Que le Habrá dicho-Dijo Roniejo

Quieres Callarte-Dijo Kat

Oye enana más respeto-Dijo Roniejo

Respeto, ni tu hermana te respeta quieres que yo lo haga-Dijo Kat

Sabes tú y Amanecer son Iguales-Dijo Roniejo

Calladito te ves más Bonito-Dijo Kat

Quieren, por alguna vez en su vida dejar de discutir-Dijo el castaño ojos dorados

Tyler no te metas-Dijo Roniejo

Oye no le hables en ese tono a mi primo-Dijo Kat

Primo, hermano me da Igual voy a buscar a Leo-Dijo Roniejo

Deberías, de darle un Break a tu Uke-Dijo Kat

Tú que sabes, si tú estuvieras como tú hermana tú y Lagarta no saldrían de la Habitación ni por todo el oro del Mundo-Dijo Roniejo

Cierto muy Cierto-Dijo Tyler

Que pasa Chicos-Dijo Domon

Ah que si Kat estuviera como Mia, No saldría de la Habitación ni por todo el Oro del Mundo-Dijo Roniejo

Yo concuerdo, ni que fuera la Reina de Inglaterra quien se los pidiese-Dijo Teres

Que la Reina que-Dijo Edgar

Nada, Nada-Dijo Teres Tragando saliva

Jejeje, Te tiene cortito Teres y el Inglesito ni siquiera es Tú Novio-Dijo Tyler

Eh, Como te extrañe Compadre-Dijo Roniejo dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Tyler

Yo igual-Dijo Tyler

Hay no ahora si se armo la camotera-Dijo Kat

Porque lo dices-Dijo Teres

Esos dos juntos son Bomba-Dijo Kat

Voy A hacer Doblemente papá-Dijo Hide como un niño pequeño

Eh, Tranquilo-dijo Mia sin dejar de Reír por el comportamiento de Hide


	6. Burbujas de Amor

Ohaiyou Mina!, Gomen por la Tardanza pero se me había secado el Cerebro pero aquí esta y lamento si es corto pero como Dije se me seco el Cerebro.

* * *

Capitulo.06 Burbujas de Amor

Roniejo, estaba desesperado ya que se acercaba su aniversario con Leo y en un momento de lucidez se le prendió el foco, Claro quién más que Hide o Mia para darles consejos sobre el amor, Esos dos no solo se la pasaban como conejos sino que Hide También usaba esos encantos masculinos para citas.

Qué bueno que te encuentro Mac-Dijo Leonardo

Eh, bueno y que es lo que necesita el Joven-Dijo Roniejo Imitando a Edgar

Jejeje, sabes que no te sale-Dijo Leo Divertido

Bueno, al menos lo intente y dime que vas a querer para nuestro Aniversario-Dijo Roniejo con una sonrisa

Sorpréndeme-dijo Leonardo

Bueno-Dijo Roniejo Besando a Leo

-,-,-,-,-

Mimí ya se nota-Dijo Hide

¿Se nota que?-Dijo Mia

Esto no te enojes Mimí-Dijo Hide

Hide deja de Decirme Mimí-Dijo Mia

Bueno-Dijo Hide

Y me vas a decir que se nota-Dijo Mia

El embarazo-Dijo Hide poniendo su mano sobre el Vientre de Mia

Obvio que se nota son 4 meses casi 5-Dijo Mia poniendo su mano sobre la De Hide

Vamos a Hacer Papás-Dijo Hide besando a Mia

Hay aun no lo puedo Creer-Dijo Mia Mirando a Hide

,-,-,-,-,-

Yo también Quiero un bebé-Dijo Vicky

Jejeje, Vicky-Dijo Shuuya

Shuuya, Quiero un bebé-Dijo Vicky insistiendo

Jamás te había visto así-Dijo Shuuya

,-,-,-,-

TYLER-Grito Destiny

Relájate, Hermanita-Dijo Tyler tragando Saliva

Como, que te trajiste Estas Revistas Triple X-Dijo Destiny

Que como se colaron en mi maleta-Dijo Tyler Nervioso

Si claro, Tyler Gregory Nash Eres un pervertido-Dijo Destiny

Mira quién habla la que pasa la mayor parte su tiempo en la cama de su Novio, o me Equivoco Destiny Almendra Nash (1)-Dijo Tyler

Que pensara tu Novia de esto-Dijo Destiny

Hablas de Terra-Dijo Tyler

,-,-,-,-

Coruja-Dijo una Chica

Hola Mi amor no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano-Dijo Coruja

Jejeje, lo siento-Dijo La chica

No importa, podemos hacer tiempo-Dijo Coruja

Y como hacer tiempo-Dijo la Chica

No sé si después me dejas por pervertido-Dijo Coruja Divertido

Hay Coruja, no has cambiado nada desde que me fui a Grecia-Dijo La chica

Y entonces qué tal si vamos a dar una Vuelta-Dijo Coruja ofreciéndole la mano a la Chica

,-,-,-,

Me vas a Decir que pasa entre Alex y tu-Dijo Teres

Pero no le Digas a mis hermanos-Dijo Ashley

Tranquila Tienes mi palabra-Dijo Teres

Pues Alex y yo tenemos un relación de Novios de hace algún Tiempo-Dijo Ashley

Y tus padres lo saben-Dijo Teres

Si lo saben, pero mis hermanos no-Dijo Ashley

¿Y por qué no?-Preguntó dudoso

Porque no quieren saber nada con estados unidos ni mucho con sus personas-Dijo Ashley empezando a llorar

-,-,-,

Ya penaste en un Nombre para los Bebés-Dijo Mia

Esto sonara muy orgulloso-Dijo Hide suspirando

Solo dime-dijo Mia sentándose en regazo de Hide

Pues quiero que se llamen Hidetoshi y Paz-Dijo Hide acariciando a Mia

Te gusto el Nombre de la Abuela de Leo-Dijo Mia

Lo puedes creer-Dijo Hide

Qué cosa-Dijo Mia

El que seamos papás-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia

¿Mia?-Dijo una Voz

Roniejo, Pasa-Dijo Mia mirando así la puerta

Necesito ayuda-Dijo Roniejo

Es por tu aniversario-Dijo Mia

Si-Respondió Roniejo

,-,-,-,-

Puedes Creer que Mia va hacer mamá-Dijo Aki de la mano de Ichinose

Nosotros también podríamos ser padres en un Futuro ¿Qué opinas Aki?-Dijo Ichinose

Si Tienes Razón, Seria Genial ser padres en un futuro-Dijo la chica

Ya me lo puedo imaginar, Tendría Tus ojos-Dijo Ichinose

Tu color de Cabello-Dijo Aki

,-,-,-,-

Tsunami, has Algo-Dijo Tachimukai

Tranquilo Tachi no Hace nada-Dijo Kayla

¿No?-Dijo Tachi

No, Mira, Orfeo el Es Tachi-Dijo Kayla

¿Orfeo?-Dijo Tsunami

Si, es el perro-Hijo De Mia y Hide, su Nombre Es Orfeo Nakata-Dijo Kayla

Orfeo Nakata-Dijo Tsunami Divertido

Tsunami cuando volvamos a Japón Quiero un perro-Hijo como el De Mia y Hide-Dijo Tachi Jugando con Orfeo

Bueno-Dijo Tsunami

,-,-,-,-,-

Dylan-Dijo Mark

Que pasa Mark-Dijo Dylan

I Love You-Dijo Mark

Me too-Dijo Dylan

,-,-,-,-,-

Así que tus Hermanos, culpan a los Médicos estadounidenses, por la Muerte su madre-Dijo Tere

Lo que ellos no entienden es que el Único culpable es mi padre por no hacer caso a las advertencias-Dijo Ashley Llorando

,-,-,-,-

Qué crees que le debería de dar-Dijo Roniejo

Sorpréndelo con una cena Romántica-Dijo Mia

Siempre funcionan, sobre todo las que son a la luz de la luna-Dijo Hide

Es una Magnífica Idea-dijo Roniejo Saliendo de la Habitación dejando la pareja

Tengo Hambre-Dijo Mia parándose para ir a comer algo

¿Estás con antojo?-Dijo Hide

No lo Creo enlienzan a los 5 meses-Dijo Mia

Por lo mismo Mi amor tienes casi 5-Dijo Hide

Y que sugieres-Dijo Mia

Te compro lo que quieras, De que tienes ganas de comer-Dijo Mia

Frutillas-Dijo Mia con una Mueca

Que rico, Vamos que te las compro-Dijo Hide

Hay que lindo Mi amor-Dijo Mia

,-,-,-,-,

Hola Charlotte, porque dejaste que Hide te trajera aquí-Dijo Rin Acariciando a la Gata de Hide

Miau-Dijo la Gata

Hide es malo-Dijo Rin

Miau-dijo Charlotte ronroneando


	7. Los Gemelos Nakata

Bueno aqui esta el Capitulo del Fic lamento la tardanza, Bueno des pues de a ver sido amenazada de secuestro por parte de Vicky, les subo el Capitulo

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si que es propiedad de Level 5

* * *

Capitulo.07 Los Gemelos Nakata

Estaba todos en la Piscina, disfrutando del Día maravilloso, pero Teres y Edgar se preguntaban quienes dos amores de Hide.

¿Hide, cuáles son tus dos amores?-Pregunto Inocente Edgar

Pues Mi Mujer y Charlotte-Dijo Hide

¿Charlotte?-Dijo Edgar

Si, Charlotte

Mia sabe que Tienes otra Chica-Dijo Edgar

Charlotte no es un humano-Dijo Mia con la Gata en Brazos

Y entonces-Dijo Edgar

Ella es Charlotte-Dijo Mia mostrándole la Gata a Edgar

Ah, la Gata es algo muy importante para ti-Dijo Edgar

Es como una Hija-Dijo Hide

Jijiji, como Orpheus lo es para mí-Dijo Mia con una sonrisa

Amor lo estuve pensado y que tal si dejamos a Mark y Dylan aquí y te vas a Vivir conmigo a Italia-Dijo Hide Rodeando la Cintura de Mia

Lo dices enserio-Dijo Mia Soltando la Gata

Claro Amor me Siento muy solito en ese tremendo Apartamento-dijo Hide como un niño Pequeño.

Aw, Amor nosotros Felices nos Vamos contigo a Italia-Dijo Mia

Vamos a Tener una casa Tan Maravillosa que esta, con un patio Grande para que los Gemelos puedan Correr Libres y Orpheus También-Dijo Hide

¿Enserio?-Dijo Mia

Claro, Quiero lo mejor para mi mujer y mis Hijos-Dijo Hide Girando a Mia Para Besarla

Y Charlotte la vas dejar en casa de tus padres-Dijo Mia Dudosa

A Cierto Casi me Olvido de Charlotte ella También Va a vivir con nosotros-Dijo Hide poniendo su mano sobre el Vientre de mia para sentir que los Gemelos se peleaba por el espacio.

Mientras dentro del Vientre de Mia

_Córrete Hidetoshi_-Reclama Paz

_No Córrete tu Paz yo también quiero que papá me sienta_-dijo Hidetoshi

_Quiero mi Espacio, Mamá Dile a mi Hermano que me Deje de pegar_-Dijo Paz

_Eres una llorona Paz_-Dijo Hidetoshi

_¡Papá, Mi hermano me está Molestando!_-Reclamaba Paz

De Vuelta a Fuera

Se mueven Mucho-Dijo Hide

Hide-Dijo Mia

Que, pasa-Dijo Hide

Creo Que Vienen-Dijo Mia

Pero si una falta una Semana-Dijo Hide con los ojos como Platos

_Mamá Sácame de aquí, si no salgo de aquí voy a Explotar_-Dijo Paz

Hide, dijiste Algo-Dijo Mia

Yo, No-Dijo Hide Abriendo la puerta del Auto

_Mami, es inútil, papá no nos escucha porque es un cabeza dura, pero tu si nos escuchas_-Dijo Hidetoshi

Hide, porfabor apresúrate-Dijo Mia Respirando

_Buena, Esa hermano, si pudiera chocaría los puños contigo_-Dijo Paz

Amor, Ya casi llegamos-Dijo Hide Ayudando a Mia

2 horas después

Son Hermosos-dijo Mia con Hidetoshi en sus brazos y Hide Tenia a Paz

_Al Fin estoy a Fuera pero Tengo Frio, Papi quiero Calor_-Dijo Paz

Es hora de Revisarlos-Dijo el Doc.

_Esperen, No yo que quiero estar con mi Mami, Mamá, Que me Hacen oye tu sácame tu dedo de mi Boca ahora, no sabes con quien te estás Metiendo_-Gritaba Hidetoshi

Se parecen a ti Mi amor-dijo Mia apoyando su cabeza en Hide

Tiene, muchas cosas de ti-Dijo Hide

_Aw, que lindo es papá cuando cuida a mamá, ¿Hide Estas Vivo?_-Dijo Paz

_Sip, ahora me están envolviendo estoy entrado en calor_-Dijo Hidetoshi

Hola, De nuevo mis Amores, espero que no se haya peleado mucho ahí a dentro-dijo Mia

_Es una Broma Mamá, Mi hermano me pego durante los 8 meses y papá sabemos todas las cosas bonitas que le susurras a mamá mientras duerme_-Dijo Paz

Hide, son bellísimos-Dijo Mia soltando todas las Lagrimas guardadas

Unos Días después.

Al fin En casa-Dijo Hide

Hola, mis amores-Dijo Natasha tomando a Paz

_Hola Abuelita Tasha, me presento soy Paz Elizabeth Nakata_ _soy tu Nieta_-Dijo Paz

Quien es quien-Dijo Clint

Quien tiene mamá es Paz Elizabeth-Dijo Mia

Y el Es Hidetoshi Alexander Nakata (N/A: Me gusta mas como Hidetoshi Alexander), en pocas Palabras Hide J.R-dijo Hide

_Papá, es humillante tengo que ser un imán de Chicas, yo quiero una esposa como mamá_-Dijo Hidetoshi

Ojala que no salga mujeriego como el padre-dijo Mia

_Mamá, como dices algo Así, Hijo del Gran Hidetoshi Nakata_-Dijo Hidetoshi

Mi amor, Creo que paz Tiene hambre-Dijo Hide meciendo a paz

_Si, Tengo hambre Mami exijo que me alimentes_-dijo Paz

Si, Creo que Tienes Razón-Dijo Mia tomando a Paz y llevándosela

_Bye, Hermanito, nos vemos en un rato_-Dijo Paz despidiéndose de su hermano

Paz hora de la comida-Dijo Mia empezando a amamantar a la bebe

Mia-Dijo Vicky en un Susurro

Dime- Dijo Mia

Bueno, es que yo, quería que me acompañes mañana al médico, para salir de una dudita que tengo-Dijo Vicky

Claro, pero me tienes que decir cuál es tu dudita-Dijo Mia

Em, Estoy Yo, Creo que estoy embarazada-Dijo Vicky Toda roja

Aw, Que lindo-Dijo Mia Dejando a Paz en el moisés que Tenia Colores de lilas y Blancos con una cortina Lila que caía hacia los lados mientras y los estampados eran de Flores y Mariposas que el De Hidetoshi era de de tonos Rojos con Blanco las cortinas Eran Rojas y los estampados eran con Leones y Tigres.

Eh, Que hacen Chicas-Dijo Hide entrando a la Habitación con Hidetoshi en sus brazos

Dámelo para darle de comer-Dijo Mia tomando a Hidetoshi

Te vez hermosa-Dijo Hide

Porque no ves si paz tiene Flujos-Dijo Mia y Hide la miro con ojos de "no hay que ser tan culta"

Hide es Tu hija, Ayúdame en algo-Dijo Mia

Bueno-Dijo Hide tomando a paz para darle pequeños golpes en la espalda

_Ah, creo que viene, *Berp* Ops jejeje Lo siento_ – dijo Paz

Aw, Que linda-Dijo Mia haciendo lo mismo Con Hidetoshi

_Oye, Sabias que mamá es Gitana_-Dijo Hidetoshi

Hola, como están Los Gemelos-Dijo Gritando

_Tío Roniejo_-Reclamaron los Gemelos.

Mac, los asustaste-Dijo Mia Meciendo a Hidetoshi

Lo siento-dijo Roniejo

Hay que darte-Dijo Vicky

Los vas a Bajar-Dijo Roniejo

Si, Claro-Dijo Mia

_Apuesto, a que esta el Tío Leonardo Abajo_-Dijo Hidetoshi

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban abajo.

Que lindos Son-Dijo Haruna

Separasen mucho a ustedes dos-Dijo Kido

Si que si-Dijo Tsunami

Aw, Después de todo No hiciste tan mal trabajo Eh Nakata-dijo Kayla

Felicidades, por sus Hijos chicos-Dijo Fidio

Gracias-dijeron Mia y Hide


End file.
